Bad Timing
by JoaniexJony
Summary: This was written for a GW challenge. Sheppard is accidentally hurt by a member of SG1. Shep whump of course, and a lot of angst for Teal'c. The players in this fic are Teal'c, Ronon and of course Carson - my favourite doc!


This was written for a challenge set by **Libero** over on GW a while back. The challenge was to write a story where Sheppard gets accidentally hurt by a member of SG1.

Warnings: None. Only the mildest of curses!

Disclaimer: SGA isn't mine...although I wish Sheppard was!

Many thanks to my pal **Sherry 57** for the speedy beta. You rock hon!

BAD TIMING.

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Carson knew the question was redundant. Both Teal'c and Ronon looked guilty. Sweat was glistening off their bare torsos, the floor damp with the excess moisture that had fallen on the ground. The only other man in the room, his patient, was lying fully clothed curled up in pain on the floor.

It didn't take Rodney's genius to work out what happened - the answer was obvious. The two big men had been sparring, and Sheppard for some reason had been unlucky enough to get in the way. How? It was a good question, but one Carson wasn't concerned with at the moment. His priority was dealing with the aftermath.

The Colonel was clearly in agony. Even from the doorway Carson could see the hazel eyes were far too bright, and John was clutching his arms protectively over his abdomen. His breathing was labored, coming in short, sharp gasps. The pain visible in his clenched jaw and the gaunt strained expression. As Carson gently pushed back Sheppard's arms to assess the damage, his friend let out a soft moan. His long slim hands immediately balled into fists by his side.

"Easy, Colonel…I know this hurts, but I need to have a wee look."

Carson pulled up the black shirt and noticed a nasty looking bruise growing on his side. When he began to gently probe the area, the Colonel gasped. He already guessed the answer but wanted to hear it from the patient. "Does your abdomen hurt?"

Sheppard hissed, bit his lip and gave a sharp nod in response.

"Do you have any other pain…discomfort anywhere else?" Carson pursued the matter further.

"Nn..._no_." John rasped, as his voice trailed away to a strangled whisper.

"This is my fault…I am responsible for injuring Colonel Sheppard."

Engrossed in his task Carson barely glanced up at the Jaffa. If he didn't know better he could have sworn the alien had gone white under his golden skin.

"I'm just as much to blame…" Ronon mumbled. The Satedan sounded guilty. He was hovering, looking worried.

"Is my…fffault. I…shu…shoulda stayed clear…_Nnnngmm._" Sheppard groaned as he pulled in a hitched breath.

Teal'c's expression rarely changed, but his eyes were filled with remorse. "It was I who wounded him, Doctor Beckett. I was engaging Ronon in a training exercise. He is a skilled opponent and I regret I did not notice when Lt Colonel Sheppard appeared in the room. I should have anticipated Ronon would be able to avoid the blow to the chest…"

"It's not your fault." Ronon grunted. "I shouldn't have swerved - _Damn _it!"

"Accident…no one's fault – _Arrgh_…"

"No more talking, Colonel." Carson patted John's arm, concerned at his rapidly deteriorating condition. With more exasperation then irritation, he addressed the two big men watching anxiously from the side. "I don't care whose fault this was. Right now my only concern is getting Colonel Sheppard to the infirmary." The Scot turned back to his patient. Carson grew alarmed when he didn't respond. "Colonel…_John." _He let out a sigh of relief when John's eyes opened a crack and looked at him. "I need to get you under the scanner as soon as possible. Until I get confirmation I can't be 100% sure, but…from the examination I've carried out so far I think there's a significant chance you may have internal bleeding."

Sheppard's fist slapped weakly on the floor. "_Crap_…"

"Don't worry, Colonel, whatever's wrong…I'll sort it out."

His patient flinched as he inserted an IV into the back of his hand, and Carson wasted no time in delivering pain relief into the port. Within minutes the strain began to ease from Sheppard's face as his body started to relax. By the time the gurney arrived, the Colonel was unconscious. Carson quickly followed as his patient was wheeled out into the corridor. For the moment he didn't give any more thought to the two men left behind.

ooooOoooo

The sun was at its highest when the surgery began. When he peeled off his gloves over five hours later, Carson could see that dusk had already begun to fall over the city.

He stretched, working out the kinks in his back as he watched the Colonel taken out of the surgical suite. It would take a while to get him set up in the ICU, so Carson decided to steal a few minutes to grab a coffee before he went to speak to the worried team.

It was hot and burned the roof of his mouth, but he didn't care. The dark rich brew hit the spot, and the caffeine fix was just what he needed to chase away the cobwebs. Marcie smiled as she handed him a turkey sandwich on his way to the balcony. It wasn't his favorite, but he'd missed dinner and the deep gnawing hunger didn't care what filled the hole.

Sheppard had got lucky – if _lucky_ was the right word. Carson had discovered a fair bit of muscle damage and the fierce blow had torn his spleen, but it was only a small laceration. He'd been able to repair both without too much bother. Providing there were no complications, the Colonel would be back on his feet in a week, back on light duty in four.

Carson guessed the damage caused to the Jaffa would be harder to repair. He didn't know Teal'c well, but it was obvious the sombre man was upset. His stoic expression never gave much away, but as his dear old mum used to say "_The eyes were the window of the soul."_ Teal'c looked as guilty as hell, and it was clear the poor guy was beating himself up over what happened. Yet from what Carson had seen in the training room, it _had_ been an accident. He only hoped the positive prognosis would help the poor man find some peace.

ooooOoooo

He hurt all over.

His head was pounding. His body ached from head to toe, and John wondered who the hell had been playing around in his insides. Then it all came flooding back.

He groaned, and his eyes flew open as a fiery pain speared through his gut. "_Shit_…"

John squeezed his eyes shut to ride out the pain, but the action didn't work. He heard someone speaking to him – Carson – but couldn't make out the words through the pain filled haze. When the icy chill of narcotics seeped into his veins he let out a long sigh as the misery gradually eased. As the pain notched down to a dull ache, John felt his mind start to drift.

"Better?"

It was a dumb question, but John nodded in response. He'd considered trying to speak but it felt like he'd swallowed the whole of the Sahara. He was parched and his throat felt raw.

Fuzzy, he tried to focus as Carson took something from a cup and placed it in his mouth. The ice chip didn't taste of much, but the small miracle eased the fire in his throat. John accepted another one gratefully.

Once the ice had melted away some of his discomfort, John decided to try and speak. "Thanks…"

Carson smiled. "You're going to be fine, Colonel. There was a small tear in your spleen but I managed to repair it. If there aren't any complications I hope to get you back into the main ward in a couple of days. Meantime…you need to rest."

John licked his lips. The drugs were easing his pain, but he hated the way opiates dulled his senses. "I…I need to sp…speak to Teal'c."

"Later…Tomorrow once you're better rested."

He opened his mouth to object but Carson was wavering in and out of his vision. It wasn't long before John couldn't see him at all…

ooooOoooo

"Where do you think you're going?"

The first thing Sheppard asked when he'd come round was to speak to Teal'c, but Ronon had trouble finding his big buddy.

He'd checked the guest quarters and the gym. Teal'c hadn't been in any of his usual haunts. It was sheer luck that led him into the 'gate room. The last thing Ronon had expected was to find the Jaffa preparing to leave.

Expressionless Teal'c just looked at him, only his eyes betrayed what he was feeling. Ronon could tell the guy felt bad about what happened. He wasn't alone. It was a feeling doing the rounds – so did he.

"I am returning to the SGC. After wounding Colonel Sheppard there is only one course of action I must take. I am going to tell O'Neill I can no longer serve with SG1. Then I will surrender myself to face charges for the assault."

Ronon folded his arms and slowly shook his head in disbelief. "That's crazy talk, but _fine_…if that's what you want to do, I can't stop you. But…I told Sheppard I'd bring you to see him first."

"Why?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I have caused Colonel Sheppard much pain. Because of my carelessness he will be in discomfort for some considerable time. I do not understand why he would wish to speak to me."

Ronon liked Teal'c, but sometimes the guy's laconic manner bugged him. Right now all he cared about was that John wanted to see the Jaffa, and what Sheppard wanted he'd get. "How should I know? But I told him I'd bring you – so you're coming."

Teal'c just stared at him, and for a moment Ronon thought he'd have to fight the guy. He never backed away from a challenge but hoped it wouldn't come to that. The first time they'd met it hadn't taken long before they'd got into a _sparring_ match. He'd never admit it to anyone but Teal'c had soon got the measure of him. Outside of fighting the Wraith the Jaffa was the toughest opponent he'd ever fought. Ronon didn't really have time for this, but if that's what it took to drag him to see Sheppard, then he would take him down. Still, he didn't want to start anything here. He wasn't bothered about brawling in front of Woolsey's office, but reckoned Sheppard wouldn't like it. Either way, Teal'c was _not_ going through the 'gate.

Teal'c continued looking at him and Ronon unconsciously balled his hands into fists by his side. Then the Jaffa finally broke his silence. "Very well…please take me to him."

ooooOoooo

He liked Atlantis. The city was unlike anywhere he had ever been before. Teal'c was going to miss it. He enjoyed his occasional visits to the city of the Ancients.

Teal'c followed Ronon in silence. He never understood the need for much conversation. That was something he enjoyed about Ronon's company, as the Satedan said what was needed – no more, no less. He enjoyed spending time with his SG1 team mates but couldn't understand why they needed to use so many words. Doctor Jackson in particular often expressed himself in a most protracted and excitable manner. Regardless, he would miss them. They were brave warriors, and together they had brought down many of their enemies. Teal'c admired their bravery but more important, he considered them to be friends.

When they entered the infirmary, he could see Colonel Sheppard lying in the last bed of the dimly lit ward. He was surrounded with machines, with IVs snaking out of both his hands. At first Teal'c thought he was sleeping, but as they approached, the distinctive dark hair twitched and he turned round to look at him.

"Hi…thanks for coming."

The Colonel was smiling, but Teal'c felt a knot tighten in his stomach. The man looked ill. His eyes were glazed, and his skin was unusually white, even for a Taur'i.

"Good morning, Colonel Sheppard, Ronon tells me you are going to recover – I am pleased…But I understand that you asked to see me?"

"_Yeah_…" John shuffled in bed and winced. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel bad about this. The only person to blame is me. I had no right coming in there and disturbing you guys."

Teal'c exchanged a confused look with Ronon.

Ronon rubbed his chin. "So why did you?"

Color flooded into Sheppard's face making him look almost healthy. "_Uhm_…Lorne and I were having a small wager who would land on the deck first…I didn't think it would be me."

Teal'c folded his arms. "Am I to understand that you were spying on us, Colonel Sheppard?"

Sheppard winced again. He looked uncomfortable, but Teal'c didn't think his discomposure was entirely down to the pain from his injuries.

"Well…I was _observing_. But when the two of you moved to the bottom of the training room I couldn't see you from the door. So…"

"You came in." Ronon shook his head. "You could have got yourself killed, Sheppard."

"Dumb, huh…" Sheppard sighed and let his head flop against the pillow. He closed his eyes and drew a shaking hand through his hair. When he opened them again he singled out Teal'c. The Colonel was weakened by injury but the look he gave the Jaffa was intense, determined. "Even though I was pretty out of it, I heard what you said, Teal'c…but it was an accident. Like I said before if anyone is at fault, it's me. I do not…repeat do _not_ want you blaming yourself for this. I should have known better."

"Aye…you should have. You could have been killed…_daft eegit_." Carson mumbled the last part under his breath as he wandered to the foot of the bed and picked up the chart. When the Scot looked up, he nodded to the two big men. "Anyway, lads, visiting's over…the Colonel needs his rest."

"Teal'c…Are we good?" Sheppard asked.

The Jaffa was confused by the remark. He was relieved Ronon sensed his unease and whispered in his ear. Upon hearing the explanation Teal'c raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the sick man. "Yes Indeed. We are…_good_."

Ronon and Sheppard exchanged a smile, and Teal'c felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He had just started to walk way when Ronon caught up with him. "Sheppard's okay…but for a smart guy he can be really dumb sometimes. Anyway…do you wanna hit the gym, before you go back?"

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed…we did not finish our sparring session. Ronon…may I ask you a question?"

Ronon shrugged. "Sure…what is it?"

Teal'c waited until they had left the infirmary before he continued. "Doctor Beckett called the Colonel a name…a 'daft eegit'. I do not know of any such being. Do you happen to know what he meant?"

THE END.

Hi, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

If you like Teal'c don't know the meaning either (And unless you're a Scot/Irish why would you!) Then Daft means well...silly basically, and eegit is a Celtic word for idiot!


End file.
